xythonian_sith_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
Sith Empire
The Resurgent Sith Empire, known across the galaxy simply as the "Sith Empire", is a galaxy-wide Empire lead by the Sith Emperor Darth Osus and his cult of Sith followers. In it's first year of official formation, it has taken over the Pale Rim and almost half of Citadel space. The ideals of the Empire is power, domination, and knowledge. The Empire has a massive, well-funded and ever-expanding military. Because the Empire has an open-door policy on immigration and defection to their side, as well as slave labour, their surplus of troops is hardly ever empty. That and their research into technological, arcane, and chemical warfare has made them one of the most organized and powerful forces in the recorded history, even more so than the previous Sith Empire. The Emperor The founder and, overall, ruler of the Sith Empire, the Sith Emperor has the unwavering loyalty of all of his subjects. Viewed by some as a god, others as a divine ruler, all ultimately answer to the law that is the Emperor's will. The first and only Emperor of the resurgent Sith Empire is Darth Osus, though many refer to him as the Emperor simply because few know him as such and, even then, refer to him as the Emperor because they are beneath him. Given the Emperor's vast plans and power, he pursues his own personal agenda while leaving the fate of the Empire in the hands of his elected Dark Council members. Because of his long absence, propaganda claims the Emperor is either overseeing different benefitial projects for the Empire or hibernating to rejuvenate his power and will return to rule eventually. This has lead to many phrases such as "Enough to wake the Emperor" or "By the Emperor's dreams" to be coined. The Emperor's Pyramid The Emperor personally appoints a group of twelve highly powerful Sith to serve him as his Hand, a group that works to serve his personal agenda however they can as well as address the Dark Council when need be and appoint a Wrath, Eye, and Voice. These individuals go through a dark and sacred ritual with the Emperor, binding their minds to his so that no secrets of theirs may be kept from him and that his will may be fully acted out always through their bodies. Below the Hand but still directly serving the Emperor is the Emperor's Wrath, Eye, and Voice, each being justifiably powerful Sith: The Emperor's Wrath is an elevated combative Sith who is appointed to lead the Empire's military in whole in a time of war, outranking all but the Emperor and his Hand. Beneath the Wrath, all of the Empire's resources and military as well as weaponry and technology are available to them in order to achieve success in battle against their enemies. The Emperor's Eye is a secretive, knowledgeable individual who does not need to be Sith but tends to be due to the elevated rank Sith are granted in the Empire, thus allowing the Eye to access different areas unavailable to others. They are tasked with locating anything the Emperor desires to have, be it a physically tangible object or information or even an individual. The Eye, rooted deeply with covertness and information, has full reign on the Sith Inquisition and may call upon it's vast and near limitless resources whenever he/she deems it necessary in order to achieve their goals. Finally, the Emperor's Voice is a Sith selected to, in times where the Emperor is unavailable for long periods of time, relay the Emperor's wishes to the Council and, even, to the public depending on what he wants. While the Hand can fill this function when no Voice has been chosen or is available, the Voice tends to be the Emperor's way of conveying messages to the Council and his Empire because few know that the Emperor's Hand even exists. The Dark Council The Dark Council is a group of powerful Dark Lords of the Sith either elected by fellow members or risen into their ranks by proving themselves while a seat is vacant or, in rarer cases, being appointed directly by the Emperor himself. These members each head a system of government in the Empire and have almost limitless power, answering only to the Emperor himself and his Hand, as well as the Emperor's Wrath, Eye, and Voice. Members of the Dark Council: • Darth Threinus - Head of the Sphere of Diplomacy, Darth Threinus handles matters relating to negotiations between the Empire and other worlds as well as factions. Mostly, however, this deals in coercing and strong arming planets into joining with the Empire and subverting governments. While arrogant, he is one of the eldest members of the Council and one of the most experienced with how things work. • Darth Xon - Being the Head of the Sphere of Mysteries, Xon attends to the dealings of secrecy and maintenance that keeps the Empire running as smoothly as it does through a network of spies, assassins, and informants. A bit sarcastic and mischievous to those who meet him on a pleasant hour, he can be most lethal if dealing with him otherwise. • Darth Sionis - A cyborg Gen'Dai who uses a mixture of Sith alchemy and technology to his advantage, Sionis Heads the Sphere of Biotic Science. He seems to be on good terms with Darth Yurin and, as a result, is the first to hear of any technological advances the partnering Sphere makes. The two have partnered together to form a joint Augmentation project in progressing biotic life for all species through technology. Apart from that, he is very proud of his large arsenal of personal weaponry and utilities on his person. • Darth Malakast - Head of the Sphere of Ancient Knowledge, Malakast has been charged with collecting and guarding various lore and information relating to the history and powers of the Sith, as well as other cultures and factions. His first act upon being made a Dark Councilor was creating the Grand Imperial Archives and Sith Musuem in Kaas City, several statues of various famous and ancient Sith Lords being found out in the courtyard of the museum. • Darth Yurin - Head of the Sphere of Technological Research, Darth Yurin is an augmented cyborg, like Sionis, but is a Volus. Pragmatic, calculating, though secretly cowardly despite his great fury over his racially small stature, Yurin is a technological genius and has revolutionized the Augmentations industry alongside Darth Sionis. • Darth Sorin - Darth Sorin is the Head of the Sphere of Logistics, handling economic matters such as currency, land, agriculture, slaves, ore and metals, and other things needed to run the Empire as a whole. Sorin enjoys flaunting her wealth with parties and expensive luxuries like silks, foods, and wines. It is with the aid of her Elven friend and consult, Darth Thalmus, that she is able to keep the Empire's economy steady and flowing. • Darth Xalgen - Not many in the Dark Council are as focused on their Sphere as Darth Xalgen, Head of the Sphere of Justice and Law. Darth Xalgen commands great respect, even from his peers, for personally overseeing the charge of crime and punishment. He often works alongside Darth Sorin and Darth Jiss, the former for making some criminals into slaves as punishment and the latter for being Head of the Sphere of Intelligence and Security. Darth Xalgen takes a great deal of pride in his charge and, as a result, focuses heavily on it. Thanks to his creative efforts, many new combat divisions in the Empire have been implemented to make use of criminals in one way or another without giving them the comfortability and control that they could use to escape or betray the Empire. • Darth Jiss - The Sith The Sith rule over the Empire, non-Force Sensitives being treated as second-class citizens. Even an Acolyte-level Sith must be referred to as "my Lord/Lady" by non-Force Sensitives out of respect. Within the Sith, ranks also exist. They are as follows; Acolyte - A Sith initiate who is training at the Sith Academy and has not yet been assigned a Master. They are the lowest form of Sith, being given training Sabers instead of real ones that are enhanced to do real damage rather than simply stun. Sith - A graduate from the Sith Academy on Korriban is labeled as officially Sith. Nothing more, nothing less. Overseer - A teacher at the Sith academy, Overseers tend to be Lords but are not always. Some are merely Sith with a talent for educating. Their job is to weed out the weak and uplift those who are talented enough to deserve being called Sith. Lord - A Lord is a Sith who has risen above the rest and shown exceptional talent in a field of study or practice. Lords are many and can range in power and position from lowly researchers overseeing a dig site to wealthy aristocrats. Darth - The highest title a Sith can achieve while still remaining beneath the Dark Council, a Darth holds tremendous respect and awe. Their talents are the highest, resources the greatest, and overall hold the highest word in the Sith Sanctum. Many Darths choose a new name for themselves after achieving the rank so as to fully immerse themselves in the transformation into something greater. Special Positions Some Sith may fill roles and functions without bothering themselves with ranks and politics, acting as mere tools to get jobs done and ensure the Empire thrives day to day. Sith Stalkers - An order of ancient assassins reformed by the Emperor himself in the first few years of founding the Empire, the Sith Stalkers are an order of stealth-based Sith who carry out assassination and retrieval missions for select few in the Empire. The Emperor, his Hand, Pyramid, the Dark Council, some select Sith with prestige and position, the Inquisition, and even Imperial Intelligence at times may call upon their service for exceedingly difficult and special tasks. They are renown for being as "quiet as air and quick as death". To become a Sith Stalker, one must graduate from the Sith Academy with Sith Assassin training and go through a ritual involving pain and rebirth, forging the Sith into a weapon embodiment. Sith Seekers - Sith Knights - Another elite order of Sith are the Sith Knights, equally as ancient and orderly as the Stalkers. The Sith Knights were formed as a personal guard to the Emperor and the Dark Council, but are often paraded around as symbolic displays of the Sith's power rather than seeing real combat. However, this is not to suggest that they are not trained or capable in combat. The title of Sith Knight is inherited generation through generation. It only accepts members of pure Sith heritage (meaning that they have ancestors who were pure Sith, not that they need to be Purebloods as a species). This means that no slave or lowblood Sith may become a Knight. If a Sith, however, meets the qualifications and performs an exceptional feat in the eyes of the Council, they may be rewarded by being christened as a Sith Knight. Knights often wear ceremonial Sith armor and are ranked from Knight, Warden, and Captain in that order with Captain being the highest rank achievable in the order. Sith Ravagers - Sith Harrowers - Sith Reavers - Sith Vindicators - Sith Dominators - The Inquisition What is known as the "Sith/Imperial Inquisition" is a grand network of information in the Empire, relating to just about anything so long as it serves the Empire. Sith Inquisitors working within the Inquisition may be given special permissions and rights above others in relation to the networks and resources in the Empire. In essence, the Sith Inquisition is tasked with benefitting the Empire in any way it can whilst preserving that which is sacred to the Sith and, at times, even to the Jedi so long as it can be used to benefit. The resources at the Inquisition's disposal are vast and considered near limitless. Well-funded, well-organized and constantly up-to-date on whatever they need, the Inquisition has an intelligence network that spans the entire galaxy. Sith Inquisitors Sith Inquisitors are an expansive breed of Sith, focused on the intellectual mostly but some of the more stealthy and combative Sith also focus in this field for retrieving information and items or even people for various purposes. Sith Inquisitors of the intellectual field often adorn robes of fine fabrics to signify themselves as such. Branches Organization Military The Sith Empire's military is vast and continuously expanding, with technological and scientific advances and new strategies being developed often. So grand is the Sith's military might, they boast a staggering 12,000,000,000 military men in total, many of which are either volunteered or forced into service. General Force Imperial military soldiers are common on many Imperial worlds. Their armour is similar in design to the UNSC's ODST armour but with a black and red colour scheme and symbols matching those of the Empire. They were mostly made of painted Plexoid padding mined from various worlds. The visors gave a specific Imperial HUD that was connected to the soldier's specific rifle, each one being given a specific rifle in training, as well as their shields. Eventually, these would be upgraded to also include waypoint systems as well as holographic sighting and, at the height of their power, different vision modes. Training Imperial recruits are shipped, no matter where they are, to the Military Training Academy on Dromund Kaas. There they are taught that their loyalties lie with the Empire, the Sith, and the Emperor above all. They are conditioned physically through daily training regiments with three courses of healthy meals throughout the day. They are taught standard Imperial fighting with bare fists and different standard-issue melee weapons. After the first months of training is done, they are each given a MLX-17 Pulse rifle and are told to name it within a week of receiving so as to get intimate with the weapon they would use to serve the Empire with. Along with this, they are assigned into squads and are given different training assignments out in a part of the wilderness reserved for the training. These assignments are all made out to be games in which each squad must battle the others with stun-based weapons in order to achieve their objectives. This method was replaced as more recruits flooded the academy, in favor of a standard class where they are taught basic squad tactics and run through hologram-based training missions. Upon the first year of training being completed, recruits receive their armour and are given their first assignments. These are mainly guarding posts and patrolling duties. After that, they graduate from the academy. Ranks and Positions There a wide variety of military career options available to Imperial soldiers. Depending on what path they take, they may receive special training for such a class. Standard Infantry ranks starts out as a Private, then Warrant Officer, Sergeant, Lieutenant, and finally Captain followed by three classes with each (Private First class, Second, Third, etc.) Benefits Along with free healthcare, Imperial citizens who serve up to four years in the military are elligible to receive what is called the "Imperial Service Package", which is free travelling to other Imperial worlds with guests or family of up to four total. Along with this, the free healthcare provided by the Empire extends to the soldier's family as well. Imperial employers also look highly on resumes of those who have served in the military. An Imperial soldier's standard paycheck is 5,000 Imperial Sovereigns a week. Draft If in a time of war, the Emperor, Emperor's Wrath, or Dark Council collectively may call upon a Draft. Every Imperial citizen of their species adult age and healthy enough to wield a Pulse rifle must sign on. The Draft is not exclusive to gender, meaning women must sign onto the Draft as well. When the war ends, the Draft must also end and the Draftees sent home to their families. Divisions Varying Imperial military divisions, such as Imperial Reclamation Service and the Masadi wear different armour designs than the standard ones given to the main service members. For instance; the Masadi, an elite and infamous military squad in the Empire comparable to the Republic's HAVOC Squad, the UNSC'S Spartan Program, and the Council's Spectres, wear specialized, upgraded, and up-to-date armour that fit their personal specifications and personalities and are fitted to accomodate their race. The Imperial Reclamation Service, whose mission is to acquire different relics, artifacts, and items of power and historical wealth for the Empire wear a Reclamation Tabard with their uniform to signify themselves by their position. Imperial officers wear differing colors in their uniform as well; the standard grey is for officers overseeing simple military units and operations. Black is used for Imperial Intelligence officers and interrogators. A bright yellowish-brown is used for Ministers of War and Intelligence, a red and silver star on their cap respectively to distinct which. Finally, a white Imperial's uniform signifies someone of High Command, such as a General or Colonel. Some of the different Divisions in the Imperial military are as thus: Imperial Intelligence Imperial Reclamation Service Imperial Air Force Masadi Imperial Marines Imperial Navy Imperial Space Fleet The Imperial Fleet has many machinations that make it, according to Imperial propaganda, the greatest galactic military in recorded history. Their first trumpcard is their main Fleet, which has over 10,000 cruisers, flagships, and warships. Apart from that, the Navy has been gifted with various secret war machines used in space such as the Sun Crusher, the Ravagers, the Hellpods, and the Star Forge. Imperial Sniper Corps. Imperial Engineering Imperial Redeemer Program Economy Religion Slavery Laws and Punishments